Finally
by Valx3
Summary: It's Todd's annual pool party. Lollie OneShot x3


**Finally**

The fluffy clouds above me swirled into various patterns. They were each different shapes and sizes, but all shared the same calmness and warmth, as if they were inviting you to join them. I admired their tranquility, something most guys would not even consider doing, especially if you go by the name 'Smokin' Oken,' but I couldn't help it. Tons of stuff had been going lately. Well, in my mind that is. But still, it's not much fun to constantly be fighting with yourself. Trust me.

Currently, I was lying on the tan hammock in Todd's backyard. Today was his annual pool party and normally I would be repeatedly doing the cannonball off of his diving board, but I just couldn't. Like I said, a lot was on my mind.

I started to sway from side to side, a light breeze whirling over me. I closed my eyes and my head sunk deeper into the small, floral pillow. My hands were interlocked behind my neck with my elbows protruding. My mind drifted elsewhere, off to a place I like to call...

"Hey Ollie!" a voice chirped merrily, to which I immediately recognized. I blinked my eyes open and then turned them so they were staring directly into two blue crystals.

"Hey Lil," I said, officially bringing myself back to planet Earth. Lilly shined a bright smile at me, illuminating her face. She asked, excitement lacing her words,

"What's up?" I shrugged. Her eyes narrowed for a second and then she questioned, "Why aren't you swimming?" I shrugged again but this time added,

"I'm just thinking."

"About what?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Stuff," I responded. Truth be told, I was thinking about her. That's all I ever think about these days. Oh yes, if you haven't noticed yet, I just happen to have a major crush on Lilly Truscott. I can't help myself. Whenever I see her, I get this weird feeling. Almost like there is this tingling sensation moving through my veins. It's unexplainable, but I love it. I love what she does to me and the effect she has on me.

"Stuff like what?" she pestered, wrinkling her nose. She looks so cute when she does that. I sighed,

"All sorts of things." She nodded and I patted the open space next to me, inviting her to sit down. She slid her flip flops off of her feet and occupied the remanding room on the hammock. My hands fell from behind my head so that I wouldn't end up hitting her in the face.

"You look pretty today," I smiled. It's strange. Normally when I like a girl, I get all shy and nervous around them. Scratch that, I _always_ get that way. But with Lilly...I don't know. I'm just so unbelievably comfortable with her. I think that makes me like her even more.

She laughed her laugh of which I adore and thanked me.

Lilly did look pretty today. She looks pretty every day, so it's really no surprise, but today, something just seemed special about her. She gave off this amazing glow that just made her look all the more beautiful.

She turned on her side leaning on one of her hands. Without even thinking, I took a small lock of her blonde hair and twirled it around my finger. It was soft and luscious and I could imagine doing just this all day. She smiled at me and asked, "Having fun?" I nodded, my lips shifting into a grin as well.

More time passed, and we continued laying here, just the two of us, swaying back and forth in the wind. We talked and laughed and just messed around. While others may have conceived our actions as being flirty, they were just friendly gestures. Okay, so maybe I was enjoying them more than just an average friend would, but still. It wasn't like I was professing my love to her or anything.

"Hey Lilly! Whaddup Oken?" Todd said, coming over towards us. His bathing suit was dripping and his hair was disheveled, but we both said hello. "You guys want to go swimming?"

"Sure!" Lilly said happily and then looked at me with her wondrous blue eyes, "Let's go, Oliver." We both sat upright and I shook my head,

"No thanks."

"What? Why not?" she inquired, her eyes falling.

"I just don't really feel like it. Besides, I'm going out later for a family dinner and my mom didn't really want me to get wet." That wasn't a complete lie. I mean, I was going out to dinner but I could always just change before. She looked at me skeptically for a few moments and said,

"But you'll be all by yourself." I chuckled,

"That's okay." Normally I would have Miley to talk to but she was out at a CD signing and all my other friends, well, they were swimming...which is normally what you do at a pool party.

"I'll stay with you then," Lilly declared, leaning back, her head hitting the net.

"Lils, don't worry, it's fine."

"I wanna stay, though," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No you don't," I replied and grabbed the inner parts of her elbows with my hands and pulled her up. "Go have fun." I pushed her back off of the hammock and she landed her feet on the ground.

"You sure?"

"Positive," I nodded. She smiled at me a final time and went to a lounge chair bringing her flip flops and towel with her. Once there, she removed her tank top and board shorts and I could see she was wearing a green bikini with white polka-dots. If it's possible, I think Lilly just got even prettier...

I was not too far away from the pool so I could hear the conversations taking place. I saw Lilly lean down and ask Todd how the water was. "Freezing!" he shouted but he looked like he was really enjoying himself. Lilly turned to the side, taking a glance at me and waved. I gave a goofy smile and waved back her. Turning my head, I rubbed the bridge of my nose, mostly out of frustration. It just really sucks not being able to tell Lilly how I feel. That's one thing I am a little nervous about. Sure, I can flirt and talk regularly, but admitting my feelings. Ehh, that I'm just not too great at.

I heard Lilly shriek and I whipped around. Todd and Matt each had hold of one of her arms and picked her up so that her feet weren't touching the concrete anymore. She was squealing at them and trying to get out of their grasp, but she was also smiling. "Please don't throw me i--!" She yelled, but was cut off by the two of them swinging her back and then forward and releasing. She plummeted into the pool and after several seconds resurfaced. I could see she was shivering from how cold the water was and she ran her hands over her hair, brushing it back. "Thanks a lot," she spat out, her teeth chattering. A small smile crept onto her face, though and Matt and Todd slammed fists. "Can you at least help me up?" she asked, treading in the water. The boys agreed and each took hold of one of Lilly's hands.

Okay, I confess. I'm officially jealous. I want to hold her hand...and I want to throw her in the pool and make her smile like that. I sighed, now knowing that not going swimming was a horrible idea.

I continued watching Lilly, Matt, and Todd and saw that in their attempt to get Lilly out of the pool, she ended up pulling them in. She snickered, holding onto the edge of the pool.

Before I knew it, all hell broke loose. There was a gigantic splashing fight and water was being sprinkled everywhere. I got up from my position, not wanting to get wet. After all, I'm a guy, and guys don't really like to change their clothes if they don't need to. Almost everyone joined in on the fight and they all looked like they were having a great time. Damn, I really should've been a part of that.

After a little bit, the fight stopped and I saw Lilly going up the metal steps. She was soaking and I thought she was going to get her towel, but instead she ran past her chair and towards me. I was still standing and so I backed up, my hands in front me. I knew exactly what she was going to do.

She took a step further and a mischievous leer appeared on her face. "Lilly, don't you do something you're going to regret."

"Oh don't worry," she said, her smile growing, "I won't."

"Please. I don't want to get—" I started but ceased when Lilly ran to me and flung her arms around my waist. "Wet," I finished flatly. She continued to hold me and I could feel the water begin to seep through my clothes. "Lil-ly!" I whined, but she just giggled into my chest.

At all other times I would be enjoying this, but now...ugh.

She rocked her body from one side to the other and remained laughing. We stayed like this for a minute or so. I then brought my hand up to her forehead and pushed it back so that I could see her. "Something wrong?" she blinked, trying to sound innocent. I removed my palm and reached behind me, untangling her arms and peeling her off of me.

"Oh, it's on," I said deeply, narrowing my eyes. She squealed and than ran off. I raced after her, running through the newly cut grass. It's a good thing Todd has such a big backyard that's for sure. After some dodging and chasing, I finally caught up to her. I sneaked up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist to stop her. My body hovered over her and I grabbed her wrists, turning her around. I smirked as she unsuccessfully tried to get me off of her. I wouldn't budge.

She kicked me in the shin and my leg gave out. She took the opportunity to run farther. I rubbed my leg and was about to follow her, when I realized she wasn't in front of me. I scratched the back of my neck, confused as to where Lilly went. I looked to my right and then to my left when suddenly the blonde appeared right in front of me, catching me off guard and shoving me down onto the ground. Somehow, though, I managed to grab her forearms and pull her down with me.

She was now on top of me, as we laid in the itchy grass, but I took both of her shoulders and rolled us, so that I was now on top, pinning her down. She laughed and I looked at her, admiring her smile. It was beautiful, as were her vibrant, blue eyes that never failed to light up a room. My gaze softened as I looked at her. I just wanted to kiss her...more than anything in the world.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she questioned, her head tilting to the side.

"Huh? Oh, no reason," I responded and watched as her lips curled into an even bigger grin. She grabbed both of my shoulders and tried to roll us over again. It didn't work, though, seeing as I was too strong. I snickered as Lilly pouted.

"Hmph." I shook my head at her, rolling my eyes. I let go of Lilly and helped her stand up. My shirt was now a little more wet and I decided to just discard it. I could see from the corner of my eye that she was gawking at me.

"Like what you see?" I said, winking at Lilly. I could swear her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Oh shut up," she said, rolling her eyes and then looking away. I started walking forward, closer to the pool. Lilly followed me close behind and I noticed the grass started to get a little slippery from all the splashing. I ignored it at first, but of course, I just _had_ to slip and go flying onto Lilly. "Whoa!" she shrieked right before I landed smack dab on her. I turned a little so that my stomach was fully face down. "Ouch," she mumbled.

When I realized how close we actually were, I could feel that tingle go through my body again. Her wet skin was directly on mine and I tensed up a little. She shifted her body and I could feel both her stomach and chest rub right against me. Some inappropriate thoughts clouded my mind and I shook my head trying to make them disappear, but I couldn't.

I opened my eyes, of which I didn't even know had been closed and looked at Lilly. Her eyes were too closed and I studied her features. Yes, I was crushing her, but I couldn't help it. She licked her lips and I could feel my mouth water. Oh gosh, what is she doing to me? I continued looking at her lips and caressed her cheek with my thumb. I had to. Her skin looked so soft and inviting, I just couldn't resist. Her eyes fluttered open and I smiled at her, lifting myself up a little so that I wasn't hurting her too badly. Our faces were mere millimeters apart and I looked intensely into her shimmering eyes.

I couldn't take it anymore. The urge to kiss her was unbearable. I needed to touch her. I needed to find out her taste. I leaned down a tiny bit further and let out a shaky breath. Lilly bit her lip, and I stared hard at her. I looked from her lips to her eyes, as if showing her what I wanted to do. As what I hope was a sign of acceptance, she slowly nodded.

Without any delay, I scooped up her neck and let my lips collide into hers with a great amount of passion. I used my other arm to prop myself up higher, and pulled Lilly with me. Our lips continued to mingle and my thumb that was behind her neck found its way to her cheek. It gently glided over her skin and reached her chin. I felt as though I was melting into her. It was amazing.

We eventually broke apart, breathing heavily. "Wow," we both whispered simultaneously. It was blue on brown as we stared affectionately at each other, us both smiling genuinely. Lilly didn't hesitate to take the lead this time and wrapping her arms around my neck, she pressed her lush lips hard against my grinning ones.

_Finally._

* * *

**A/N-** Alright, so I wrote this a while ago, but never got the chance to post it. It takes place in the present and was somewhat inspired by a true story. I hoped you liked it. Kind of stupid and corny and not that well-written, but oh well. Thanks for reading and feedback's appreciated. Much love, Val. :) 

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way, shape, or form own Hannah Montana. Do you really think a fourteen year old does?


End file.
